Mystery Candy
Mystery Candies or Mystery Eggs are special candies in and many fanons. They are of normal candy colors and are broken just like normal candies. However, they can provide good or bad outcomes. CCR They are quite abundant in 200s-300s. They first appear as the new element in the 17th episode, Funky Farm, at level 231 and after that they rarely appear. Some levels have a constant supply of mystery candies. It is supposed that a few types of hidden dispensers will spawn these mystery candies at certain locations. However, they will not spawn during sugar crush. Since level 981, their cannons are visible as the pink mystery candy in the cannon. Outcomes The outcomes are depend on your luck. These are the possible favourable outcomes, and their frequency in ACFOR ratings. All ratings are approximate. Good Outcomes *Striped Candy w/o marmalade or licorice lock (A) *Wrapped Candy w/o marmalade or licorice lock © *Color Bomb w/o maramalade or licorice lock (F) *Jelly Fish w/o marmalade or licorice lock (O, F in jelly levels, After level 245 only) *Coconut Wheel w/o marmalade or licorice lock (O, F, After level 245 only) *Lucky Candy w/o marmalade or licorice lock (O, Candy order levels only, After level 2454 only) *Chamaleon Candies w/o marmalade or licorice lock (O, After level 305 only) *Candy Rocket w/o licorice lock (R, After level 1025 only) These outcomes never have licorice locks or marmalade if you open the mystery candies on the belt. The candy rockets can spawn in any type of levels, but if there are no rockets spawn or already on the screen in that level, they always require 10 candies to activate. Bad Outcomes *Chocolate (A) *White Chocolate (F) *Regualr Icing (A) *Sachet (A) *2-layer Icing (A) *3-layer Icing (A) *4-layer Icing © *5-layer Icing (C, After level 275 only) *Candy Bomb (F) *Licorice Swirl © *Double Licorice Swirl (F, After level 875 only) *Triple Licorice Swirl (O, After level 1160 only) *Popcorn (R, After level 770 only) *1-layered Cupcake (C, After level 935 only) *2-layered Cupcake (C, After level 935 only) *3-layered Cupcake (F, After level 980 only) *4-layered Cupcake (F, After level 1115 only) *5-layered Cupcake (O, After level 1310 only) *Colored Regular Icing (O, After level 995 only) *Bubble Gum (O, After level 1085 only) The candy bombs from mystery candies always have 9 moves on the levels without them more spawn. They cannot spawn tile removed and chocolate spawners in CCR. The only bad outcomes of a mystery candy, when opened on a Conveyor Belt, can be Candy Bomb or Liquorice Swirl. They never spawn cake bomb, conveyor belts, candy frogs, sugar keys, sugar chests, UFOs, and Ice Cubes. C437CCS Mystery eggs first appear in Level 101, but afterwards, they are extremely rare and only appear in a handful of levels. UCCS Mystery candies (known in the game as mystery eggs) first appear with their candy cannon in Level 145. They can deliver many good or bad outcomes, however some new things can appear out of the eggs. Only chocolate spawners, empty tiles, moving tiles, other eggs, jelly, ingredients and fierce toffee tornadoes can't spawn. However, ingredient walls, frosting and magic mixers can spawn out of them. These candies even get their own level type: mystery levels. They are first present in Level 181 and they get very abundant afterwards, especially in mixed levels. The goal is like a moves level, except that only mystery candies and candy bombs give you points. For example, if a match of three is made with two mystery candies and a normal candy, it will value 40 points instead of 60 like in a normal match. Levels 719, 996, 1292, 1735 and 1901 are notorious hard levels for their nearly impossible difficulty. Level 719 also has 111 moves, which is behind Level 145 with 145 moves. Category:Elements in CCR Category:Special Candies Category:Elements